sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Max Neill
Name: Max Neill Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Student government, Young Republican’s Party, Track and Field, Tennis, Debating Appearance: Max is the kind of person who makes friends easily, and looks good while doing it. His brown hair parts on the left and is always neatly combed. His piercing blue eyes, finely-sculpted features and chiselled jaw have often led to comparisons drawn between him and a young Robert Redford, to the point that many in the school call him ‘Sundance’ (there’s other reasons for that, too). He stands at 5 foot ten inches, and weighs in at 165 pounds. He dresses neat – jeans, shirts, sweaters, jackets and always-shiny shoes make up the majority of the apparel he owns and wears. Biography: Max Neill moved from New York to Minnesota when he was six years old, and has taken to the state like a fish to water. His father was a successful stock trader who got out before the bubble burst, and his mother is an author, her latest novel currently being shopped around publishing companies. Max takes after his father in his looks, political leanings, and personality – like him, Max is an affable, genial moderate Republican who makes friends easily and rarely has a bad word to say about anyone. It was only natural that he became popular quickly in his hometown, being well-off, intelligent, nice, and generally a good person. Max’s time at Bayview has been, generally, a good one. Having been a runner since he started primary school, Max quickly rose to the top of the heap when it came to Track and Field, becoming one of only five secondary school students in the history of the competition to win the 100m and 200m sprints and the Long Jump on the same day at the Minnesota Secondary School State Track and Field Championships. He also took to tennis upon entering secondary school, and has since become very adept at the sport, representing Bayview in many interschool competitions. He is also a key member of Bayview Secondary School’s debating club, and has consistently achieved high grades in all his subjects – English, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, and History. Ask anyone at Bayview, though, and they’ll tell you that Max is best known for his political leanings. Max is a staunch Republican, being the current President of the Bayview Secondary School Young Republicans. He’s very active in student government, especially seeing as he’s one of the key members of Bayview Secondary’s Student Council, but unlike many other well-known Republicans (to the Bayview kids) in the state, Max doesn’t push his views on anyone. While he is known to campaign for his party almost religiously, Max doesn’t shove dogma and policy down the throats of his fellow students, and is always ready to be a part of civilised debate on political subjects. Many cite this as Max’s most endearing quality – he always listens, and is rarely, if ever, aggressive. Advantages: Max is – to appropriate the words of one Willy Loman – ‘well-liked’, and as such, he shouldn’t have trouble with people hunting him or people refusing to ally with him. Max is also very fit, very intelligent and a born leader, so he should have no problem with running, fighting or decision-making. Disadvantages: Max is essentially a pacifist, and has never fired a gun (his family owning only one for protection), used a knife for anything other than cutting food, or gotten into a fistfight, meaning he may be a bit inept in a fight. Max also trusts people rather easily, and so could be taken advantage of. --- Designated Number: Male Student no. 97 Designated Weapon: 4 Iron Conclusion: At least if he ever decides to get off his pacifist ass and play, his weapon is pretty simple. Just imagine they're Democrats, and go for a hole in one! The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Pigeon Army Kills: None Killed By: Quincy Jones Collected Weapons: 4 Iron (Assigned weapon, taken by Quincy Jones) Allies: Mike Maszer, Erik Laurin, Timothy Skula Enemies: Quincy Jones Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Max, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Debate Exposes Doubt *Captains Orders *A Few Administration Issues *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Come & See *Searching For Clues Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Max Neill. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *On the one hand, Max was PA's only character who he wrote all the way to completion, which was pretty cool. On the other, I feel like he was always a slight cut below the rest. Now, that's not to say he was bad or anything; I don't think Pigeon made any bad characters. Max didn't have the same presence as the others, which is odd for the class president. I feel like a lot of that was down to focus, too. I actually liked Max's concept more than Rachel's, so it's a shame he got killed off how he did and didn't get some more attention. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students